theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed
Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed is the 12th episode in the VeggieTales animated series, and the second installment of the Larry-Boy adventures. Little Shop of Horrors. On July 27, 1999 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, in July 27, 1999 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, and in March 28, 2000 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, on October 22, 2002 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, on May 20, 2003 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, on May 18, 2004 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, and on July 29, 2006 by Sony Wonder on DVD and VHS. Subtitled "A Lesson in the Power of Words", it illustrates how destructive false rumors or negative words can be, and conversely, how positive words can do good. It is a mild parody of Little Shop Of Horrors. Unlike other episodes with the VeggieTales theme song at the start, this is one of the episodes without Bob the Tomato and the countertop segments. Marc Vulcano, the animation supervisor for the film had just joined Big Idea Productions from Sierra On-Line, Inc. This video was the last VeggieTales production to be rendered entirely in Softimage. 'Larry-Boy' and the Rumor Weed Any rumors caught your ear lately? Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot learn just how easily rumors get started when they accidently launch a whopper about Larry-Boy's butler, Alfred! Before they know it, their little story is spreading all over Bumblyburg like a weed! Can Larry-Boy stop the rumor before Alfred gets hurt? Can anyone stop the rumor before Larry-Boy gets hurt?!? In the end, the kids learn that God doesn't want us to tell stories that can hurt. He wants us to spread nice words! Don't miss the action in ... Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed! Features VHS Tracklist 1999 Everland Entertainment Release Opening # Larry-Boy: The Soundtrack/LarryBoy.com Trailer # 1994-2000 Word Entertainment Warning # 1998-2000 Big Idea Logo 1999 Lyrick Studios Release Opening # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1997-2005 Big Idea logo # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo # Welcome to VeggieTales Promo # Very Silly Songs! Trailer # Josh and the Big Wall! Trailer # VeggieTales Library 1999 Promo # Madame Blueberry Trailer # 1999 Stay Tuned Bumper # 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo Closing # Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Trailer # Rack, Shack and Benny Trailer # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Trailer # Dave and the Giant Pickle Trailer # 1998-2001 Distributed By Lyrick Studios logo 2000 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo # 1998-2000 Big Idea Logo 2002 Warner Home Video Reprint Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # 2001-2014 Big Idea Logo # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn Trailer # LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Trailer # Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! Trailer # 2002-2003 Stay Tuned Bumper # Why We Do What We Do Promo # 1998-2000 Big Idea Logo Closing # 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer # The Star of Christmas Trailer 2003 Warner Home Video Reprint Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Trailer # 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper (Behind-the-scenes Variant) # Why We Do What We Do Promo (10th Anniversary Variant) Closing # Behind the Scenes Featurette # The Ballad of Little Joe Teaser # Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! Trailer 2004 Warner Home Video Reprint Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # A Snoodle's Tale Trailer # Sumo of the Opera Teaser # The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer # Stay Tuned # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # Behind the Scenes Featurette # How to Draw Larry-Boy # Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Trailer # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Trailer DVD Viewing Options #* English subtitles #* 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features #* Audio Commentary #* Behind the Scenes #* Art Gallery #* Progression Reel Fun #* Trivia Questions #* What's the Difference? Game #* Sing-along (The Rumor Weed Song) #* How to draw (Larry-Boy and the Larry-Plane) #* Family Fun Activities (The Good Word is You) #* Interactive Storybook (Love Your Neighbor) #* DVD-ROM Features Previews Original 2004 Release #* Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie #* The Ballad of Little Joe #* A Snoodle's Tale #* Sumo of the Opera #* The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! #* VeggieTales Classics: #** Dave and the Giant Pickle #** God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! #** Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! #** Rack, Shack & Benny #** Josh and the Big Wall! #** King George and the Ducky #** Madame Blueberry #* Holiday Specials #** The Star of Christmas #** The Toy That Saved Christmas #** An Easter Carol 2006 Reprint #* Gideon: Tuba Warrior #* The Lone Stranger #* Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler #* LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) #* Veggie Library 2008 Reprint * The Green-Eyed Monster ** The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's ** God Made You Special ** Moe and the Big Exit ** VeggieTales Catalog ** LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows VHS Opening * 2001-2004 FBI Warning * 2000-2003 Big Idea logo * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser * Heroes of the Bible! Trailer * Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing * The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo Larry-Boy Power Pack VHS Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning *# 2000-2003 Big Idea logo *# Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser *# Heroes of the Bible! Trailer *# LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows Trailer *# Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing * The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club PromoCategory:Episodes Category:LarryBoy Episodes Category:1999